Kingsley
Kingsley is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Comedian Loves: Mustard Hates: Hecklers Kingsley is something of a local celebrity. He can be found working nights at his popular comedy club, Camp Kingsley, where many customers come after a long day of eating. When he isn’t telling jokes, Kingsley is busy training for the annual Taco Eating Contest hosted at Papa’s Taco Mia!. Appearance Kingsley wears a yellow suit and pants, and periwinkle shoes. He has short black hair and middle-sized eyebrows. Starting with Papa's Cupcakeria, he wears a green and yellow plaid shirt, the same style he wears as his Style C set in Papa Louie 2. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 30 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * Brown Rice * Onions * Peppers * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Cookie Dough mixable * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Rare Patty * Mushrooms * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * Awesome Sauce Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Regular Bun * Cheese * Mushrooms * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Violet Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Tulip Cookie (Cherry on other holidays) ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Bunny Ear Candy (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Tulip Cookie (Mashmallow on other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Fudge Brownie mixable * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Blue Cheese (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Provolone Stars (2 Mushrooms in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller Donut **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller Donut **Cocoa Powder (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller Donut **Clear Glaze **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Hog Wings *8 Spicy Garlic Hog Wings *Awesomesauce Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go *8 pepperoni *Regular baked *4 slices Unlocked Ingredients *Taco Mia: He is unlocked with Peppers. *Freezeria and Freezeria To Go: He is unlocked with Large Cup. *Pancakeria: He is unlocked with Cranberry Juice. *Hot Doggeria: He is unlocked with Mushrooms. *Cupcakeria: He is unlocked with Tulip Cookie. *Pastaria: He is unlocked with Blue Cheese. *Donuteria: He is unlocked with French Cruller Cutter. Ranks to unlock him Pizzeria and Pizzeria to Go!: Tutorial customer Burgeria:6 Taco Mia:10 Freezeria:? Pancakeria: 21 Wingeria: 39 Hot Doggeria: 32 Cupcakeria: 18 Pastaria: Donuteria: 19 Wingeria HD:49 Kingsley's Customerpalooza Kingsley is the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza, the contest in which fans of the games could create a character that would be added as a customer in future games. After the field is narrowed to 32 characters, a tournament is held in which "potential" customers are voted for by the public. In 2013, Hope was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa's Pastaria. In 2014, Yui was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he is a playable character. He uses his microphone whip as his weapon and his skill is Ground Pound. Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria Kingsley has a small blue plaid vest over his yellow coat. This outfit first appears in Papa Louie 2 as his clothing C set. *He, Tony Solary, and Matt Neff share the same Flipdeck background, with the exception of Tony's background being flipped. * He is the only Thanksgiving-favoriting customer that doesn't order Pumpkin Pie Filling in Papa's Donuteria. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Kingsley was placed in the Pepperoni Division where he lost to Carlo Romano on the first round. Gallery File:Picture_16.png|Kingsley grinning in a Freezeria setting Kingsley.GIF|Kingsley placing his order in Burgeria File:Kingsley.JPG|Kingsley waiting in Taco Mia! Smiling Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley's pic in the Customer Books Poor Kingsley.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png|Kingsley in the Taco Eating Contest Kingsley Sweating.jpg|Kingsley Getting Full Maggie eating taco.png|Kingsley surrendering ng_kingsley.png|Kingsley's New Look Mad king.png|Kingsley Performing a Ground Pound Kingsley startnow.jpg|Kingsley in his Customerpalooza Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Thumbs Up - Kingsley.png|The lemon in shoes' famous thumbs up! kingsleycool.jpg|Cool Kingsley When Burgers Attack! - Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley's outfits in Papa Louie 2. Note Style C, which became his new look in Cupcakeria and onwards. Perfect Cupcakes for Kingsley.png Xmas 2014.jpg|Kingsley in the 2013 Christmas promo (extreme left). kingsley ducking.png|Kingsley Ducking Perfect Kingsley.jpg|Excellent and a perfect desert! Well done Mad Kingsley.jpg|Evil Sundae Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Perfectkingsley.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-59-711.jpg Kingsley stuck.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Kingsley and Hope.png|Kingsley with his Customerpalooza winner. Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png Frame6.jpg Kingsleydressup.jpg 10805178 1593083217580332 632521739 n.jpg|Kingsley, first customer in Papa's Pizzeria to go! Kingsleyperfect.png|Kinglsey loves his perfect wings! Kingsley Taco Mia Perfect.png|Kingsley likes his perfect taco! Kingsley perfect pizza.png|Kingsley, happy with his perfect pizza!! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters